You're Not a Lesbian Until
by Valie
Summary: Ashley wants Spencer to do something that makes the blonde nervous. -Splashley- -Smut- -Humor-


**Pairing:** Spencer/Ashley  
><strong>Prompts:<strong> _'(858): Just looked in the mirror and I look like I've been gang banged. I'm so proud of my girlfriend it almost hurts'_ [Texts From Last Night] | _Strap-on_  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Femslash, humor/teasing, fluff, smut  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,125

**A/N:** This takes place post-series. My first ever Splashley endeavor, and it's pure smut. Does that mean I failed or rocked? xD

* * *

><p><strong>You're Not a Lesbian Until...<strong>

"You want to run that by me again?" Spencer asked, feeling uncomfortable suddenly.

Ashley smirked, expecting this from her girlfriend.

"What's wrong? You've seen a penis before."

"Yeah, a real penis on a real guy."

"Then you already know the basic mechanics of what I'm proposing."

"Having sex with a guy is not the same as screwing like a guy," Spencer said, nervously tapping her fingers against the kitchen counter.

"Are you seriously blushing right now? After being with Aiden and me?"

This time Ashley leaned forward over the kitchen counter, propping her chin on her palm. She knew she shouldn't, but she was enjoying the panicked look in the blonde's eyes.

"You know this isn't the same thing."

"It's just a fake cock, what's the big deal?"

"Um..." Spencer blushed more. "You want me to wear it."

"You're not a proper lesbian until you've fucked another chick with a fake cock you know."

"Really?"

The dark haired girl dropped her face down quickly to keep the laughter that bubbled up in her throat from being too loud. No point in pissing off the same woman you were trying to convince to fuck you.

"No, I'm kidding," Ashley said after a moment, laughter controlled.

Biting her lip to keep her grin from being too large, she went around the counter and slid her arms around Spencer's hips. Kissing the blonde softly on the lips, Ashley offered Spencer a smile.

"Look, if you don't want to do it, I'm cool with that. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Spencer buried her face against her girlfriend's neck and hugged her tightly.

"I'll do it, so I can say I tried it," Spencer finally said after a long time.

"If you're worried about doing it right, I promise I won't critique your technique too much the first few times." Ashley grinned

Spencer paled slightly and laughed drily. "That really doesn't make me feel better about this, you know that, right?"

Kyla walked in then and scrunched her nose.

"I hope you two didn't just finish using that," she said, pointing at the sex toy on the kitchen counter beside the two girls.

Blushing again, Spencer watched Ashley quickly scoop up the toy but missed the eye roll the brunette gave her sister. "Grow up," Ashley said before dragging Spencer out of the room.

* * *

><p>It took Spencer a whole five minutes to realize she had no idea how to put the harness on and then another ten minutes to swallow her embarrassment and ask Ashley for help. By this point, she was pretty sure Ashley was either growing frustrated with her or wasn't in the mood anymore. Apparently, she was very wrong because as soon Ashley finished helping her, she dropped down on her knees and tugged at the attached dildo to make sure Spencer could feel the friction of the harness against her clit. The blonde's knees buckled as she fought to keep herself upright at the sudden tugging and rubbing. Ashley wrapping her lips around the head of the dildo didn't really do much to help her knees, and whole body, from quivering.<p>

If she still had any inhibitions about doing this, Spencer lost them as soon as Ashley finished sucking on the dildo and leaned back on their bed, naked, legs spread, and told her to fuck her in a low, husky voice. Whether it was the voice or the fact that Ashley looked ten times more beautiful than she normally did in that one instance, Spencer swallowed her uncertainties and figured that even if she screwed up, Ashley would still love her. Crawling up to the brunette, Spencer kissed her lips and stroked her thigh softly before sliding the same hand down to stroke her girlfriend's sex in preparation, trying to buy just a few more seconds before she did this.

"Let me know if I hurt you," the blonde said, taking her hand away when Ashley was wet under her touch.

"Just do it."

Watching Ashley's face cautiously, Spencer slid the dildo into her, pausing when she was in all the way. Ashley seemed pleased which relieved the blonde enough to slide out most of the way before sliding back in. The brunette sighed contently, a smile gracing her lips as she whispered Spencer's name softly. This set off the blonde, giving her the bravado she needed and letting her rock her hips against her girlfriend. It was slow going at first but after a bit, Spencer grew fond of the sounds Ashley was making; watched her eyes close and body heave and rock beneath hers. It was beautiful.

"Harder," Ashley breathed.

Losing the last of her hesitance, Spencer complied and began moving faster, losing herself to the moans coming from the brunette. Fingers dug deep into Ashley's thighs with the increased speed but neither seemed to notice. Spencer bit Ashley's throat in several places, trailing her tongue over the bites as the brunette's nails dug in and dragged against the flesh of Spencer's forearms and shoulders. Before too long, Spencer forgot she was hesitant about this, until Ashley shoved her off and leaped atop of her. She slid back down on the dildo and placed her hands on Spencer's breasts, squeezing them as she rocked herself up and down atop her girlfriend. Shocked, but recovering quickly, the blonde dug her fingers into tanned hips, holding on so tightly she was sure that Ashley would be sporting bruises later.

Finally, the brunette shuddered in orgasm and fell against her girlfriend, laying atop of her and panting for breath. Spencer could hear her own blood pounding in her ears as she let Ashley come down from her high.

"Was that so bad?" Ashley asked finally.

"No."

"Definitely not bad for your first time," the brunette teased.

Spencer smirked at that. "Thank you."

Turning her face, Ashley grinned at her girlfriend. "Round two?"

The blonde rolled the brunette on to her back and nipped one of her nipples. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>Morning found Ashley standing in the bathroom, examining her naked body in the floor-length mirror as Spencer slept. It wasn't a pretty sight. Her hair was tangled, the eyeliner she'd forgotten to wash off last night was smeared pretty much everywhere, and then there was the bruises. Her throat had light bite marks, one shoulder looked bruised from another bite, scratches over her breasts, and very clear finger marks decorated her hips and thighs.<p>

"I look like I was gangbanged or something," Ashley mumbled to herself absently.

Just before stepping into the shower, she smiled at the mirror. She was hurting all over but she would be lying if she said she wasn't proud of how her girlfriend fucked.

**-End-**


End file.
